<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хлеб и соль by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Kollega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054905">Хлеб и соль</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega'>Kollega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 sexes, Andorians, Don't copy to another site, Egg Laying, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Glands in the Throat, Speculative Andorian Xenobiology, Xeno, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Делиться — это хорошо. Делиться — это правильно. Генетическим материалом — в том числе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хлеб и соль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— То есть… это как? В переносном смысле же? В переносном? — спросил Джон. Черт, глупость какая. Не надо было соглашаться… но и отказываться-то нельзя? Дурацкая ситуация.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шран закатил глаза и растопырил антенны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, Арчер, — ответил он. — В самом прямом. Я же говорил — полное доверие. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ценность</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Дипломатический церемониал. Кстати, вулканцы от этого тоже не в восторге. С самого начала отнекивались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Повисло молчание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я готов спорить, что у вас есть похожие ритуалы, — сказал Шран. — Эти бессмысленные прикосновения ладонями, например. Зачем они?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чтобы продемонстрировать, что в руках нет оружия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но мне показалось… — начал Джон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вам, розовокожим, совершенно наплевать на собственный генофонд? — перебил его Шран.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще непонятнее. К чему это вообще?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — осторожно ответил Джон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда что тебя смущает?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да уж, если попытаться дать ответ на этот вопрос, разговор затянется на несколько часов. Для начала — зачем для дипломатической церемонии, чисто формальной, как говорил Шран, нужен генетический материал? И, вообще, как?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так что мне нужно сделать для этого… э-э-э… доверительного единения? — спросил Джон, чтобы снова не запутаться в собственных догадках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На этот раз Шран не растопырил антенны, а устало их согнул и произнес с глубоким вздохом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе — тебе! — ничего не надо делать, я все сделаю сам, я же говорил. Ты не сможешь все равно, ты не того пола.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вообще отлично. Джон постарался сдержаться, но все равно растерянно моргнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То есть мне нужно быть для этого женщиной, что ли? Так?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Антенны раздраженно дернулись, прижались к голове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот! Идиотские предрассудки двуполых! — сказал Шран с презрением таким плотным и душным, что от него захотелось закашляться. — Женщины — это те, у кого выражены железы на груди, мужчины — такие здоровенные и сильные, да?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вопрос явно не подразумевал ответа, но Джон все равно уточнил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну да, это стереотипы, конечно, и довольно древние, в смысле, устаревшие, только вот…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У андорианцев четыре пола, — сообщил Шран.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он сделал паузу, давая время переварить услышанное, но Джон, даже не задумываясь, спросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И что, приходится собираться сразу вчетвером? Неудобно, наверное, когда рабочие графики не совпадают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ой, зря. Нужно было промолчать. Но Шран, как ни странно, не рассердился — просто беззлобно фыркнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Копуляция и прочие отсталые двуполые глупости. Только не надо мне затирать, что для продолжения рода вам обязательно надо потрахаться. Даже у вулканцев с их «брачным сезоном» такого нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот еще новости. Брачный сезон? У вулканцев? Надо будет расспросить Т’Пол, или лучше сразу Флокса — он гораздо охотнее поделится такой информацией.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У каждого пола своя функция, — продолжал Шран. — Мужчины откладывают яйца, мужчины оплодотворяют кладку, женщины контролируют температуру и помогают развиваться, женщины охраняют и выкармливают потомство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он говорил монотонно и быстро, как будто пересказывал что-то заученное на память, старое и давно навязшее в зубах. Стоп. Все равно два пола? Джон открыл рот, чтобы задать новый вопрос, но вдруг до него дошло. Универсальный переводчик не смог подобрать аналогичные слова, потому использовал наиболее подходящие, земные варианты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все-таки Джон понял, что совершенно запутался. Ритуальный секс казался сейчас абсолютно нормальным и даже логичным вариантом, но откладывание яиц? Придется, что ли, их высиживать, или как? Ради дипломатии? Отложить-то он их все равно не сумеет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Доверие — самое важное в семейных отношениях, — сказал Шран, на этот раз с чувством. — Вот бывают же динамщики. Дают клятву хранить кладку, растить и беречь ее, как зеницу ока, а потом — ищи-свищи. Конечно, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ценность</span>
  </em>
  <span>-то уже назад не всунешь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этот момент Джон заподозрил, что переводчик снова что-то не так понял — про </span>
  <em>
    <span>ценность</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Заметив, наверное, удивление, Шран снисходительно пояснил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Генетический материал. Так ты согласен на обмен? — без перехода продолжил он. — Если да, то раздевайся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ага, значит, секс все-таки в этом замешан, что бы ни говорилось про отсталые виды. Джон, видимо, слишком долго медлил, потому что Шран опять развел антенны в стороны и покачал головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, давай уже решай, да или нет. Я могу попросить Т'Пол, и она туда плюнет, но не хочу засорять нашу </span>
  <em>
    <span>ценность</span>
  </em>
  <span> вулканскими генами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если достаточно плюнуть, — спросил Джон, — зачем раздеваться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы, розовокожие, иногда дотошные хуже вулканцев, — снисходительно ответил Шран. — Если достаточно показать, что нет оружия, зачем друг друга трогать? Можно просто рукой помахать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он подошел ближе и уставился Джону в лицо непроницаемо-темными глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так ты не мужчина? — спросил Джон на всякий случай. Не то чтобы это было важно, особенно если дело в каком-то дипломатическом ритуале, но нужно же было о чем-то говорить? В такой-то пикантной ситуации. Вряд ли андорианцы целуются, а жаль. Это бы здорово помогло сгладить неловкость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, конечно, я не мужчина, — выразительно дернув антеннами, отозвался Шран. — Я мужчина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Черт бы побрал этот переводчик, — сказал Джон и, решительно потянув язычок, расстегнул комбинезон. Он стянул его до пояса и снял футболку, но Шран не стал ничего делать, просто стоял рядом и смотрел. Нет, ну глупо же.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон шагнул к нему, вплотную, поймав ноздрями легкий и очень странный запах — не неприятный, просто чужой, — наклонил голову и спросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А, предварительные облизывания, — сказал Шран, глядя ему в глаза. — Я ждал, когда ты начнешь. Знаешь, я ведь попросил, — он выделил это слово, — у Т’Пол информацию по вашим брачным ритуалам. Чтобы подготовиться получше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чудовищная жертва, если знать андорианцев хоть немного, но Джон на этот раз не выдержал и рассмеялся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если бы обратился к Флоксу, он бы еще и показал, — сказал Джон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он зажмурился — так почему-то казалось правильнее, — и, пригнувшись, поцеловал Шрана в плотно сомкнутые и горячие, как обшивка на солнечной стороне, губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот почти сразу отстранился и озадаченно заглянул Джону в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Приоткрой рот, — сказал Джон, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сердце застучало слишком быстро, как раз под самым горлом, как будто тоже хотело поучаствовать в поцелуе. Второй раз вышло проще — Шран действительно расслабил губы и почти ответил, но, когда Джон коснулся языком его нёба, охнул и резко отдернул голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Шран, прищурив черно-синие, совершенно бездонные глаза. Потом вдруг приблизил свои губы к губам Джона и приказал: — Глубже!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это уже был не совсем поцелуй. Джон едва доставал кончиком языка до легкой, едва ощутимой выпуклости на нёбе Шрана, но в ответ на каждое прикосновение тот рвано вздыхал и вздрагивал. Потом появился вкус. Терпкий, какой-то даже мятный, неожиданно приятный, приятно неожиданный. Язык почти онемел, но не потерял чувствительность, наоборот. Вылизывать Шрану рот хотелось еще и еще, так, чтобы эти прикосновения отдавались где-то в пояснице, нет, в паху, нет, во всем теле сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон попытался стянуть комбинезон ниже, но чтобы при этом не прерывать поцелуй, ни в коем случае, ни за что. Шран раскрыл рот шире и на ощупь сдернул застрявшие на бедрах брюки. Джон торопливо снял за ними трусы и облегченно выдохнул. Так было гораздо проще.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Шран отстранился, и Джон едва не застонал от разочарования.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я… вафем… — Язык совершенно не мог нормально шевелиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не разговаривай, это пройдет, — сказал Шран и смерил Джона жадным взглядом с головы до ног. — Полчаса, час, не больше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он опустился на колени и расстегнул ширинку. Его… его… Джон моргнул, потом моргнул еще раз. Он бы спросил, если бы получалось говорить. Член? другой половой орган? разматывался под пальцами Шрана виток за витком, как хоботок у насекомых, бесконечно длинный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это яйцеклад, — сказал Шран. Его антенны нацелились вперед. — Не наступи. Вообще стой смирно и не дергайся. Да, я спрашивал у Флокса тоже, и он сказал, что 2-амино-5-гуанидинпентановая кислота вам, розовокожим, не вредит. Наоборот, повышает приток крови к слизистым и заживляет повреждения, всякое такое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он взял Джона за бедра и решительно притянул к себе. Губы сомкнулись на головке. Обжигающе горячие. Ледяные. Джон втянул в себя воздух. Мошонку свело, как будто от удара током. Ощущения словно усилились втрое. Головка уперлась во что-то шершавое… нет, гладкое. Нет, горячее как угли. Джон сжал пальцы у Шрана на затылке — густые, упрямые волосы, почти мех, — и толкнулся глубже. Еще глубже. Сильно. Да. Еще. В паху все жгло и холодило одновременно. Головка цеплялась за зубы, но так было даже приятнее. Но это просто ненормально! Нет, нормально, так и должно быть. В какой-то момент Джон понял, что не может остановиться. Он двигался, двигался, двигался толчками, а потом Шран вдруг сжал на его члене зубы, и…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сознание с громким щелчком выключилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И включилось обратно с легкой задержкой, как будто в нем случился небольшой сбой. Так, мелочь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон еще не мог говорить, он просто покачивался, стараясь держаться на ногах ровнее. Шран продолжал сжимать губами его член, и это до сих пор казалось умопомрачительно приятным. По яйцекладу — теперь уже совсем не тонкому, больше похожему на синий хобот — или синюю гусеницу из «Алисы в стране чудес» — прокатилась мягкая волна. Яйцо — если это было оно — выглядело как голубой шар размером с кулак и красиво блестело. За первым появилось второе, третье… Шран выкладывал их спиралью одно за другим прямо у Джона под ногами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом он разжал губы, сильно толкнул его, вынуждая отступить, и со свистом выдул на спиральный ряд прозрачно-зеленую жидкость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все, — пробормотал Шран и, запрокинув голову, застыл. Антенны обмякли — такое непривычное зрелище. Джон прижал руку к горлу, пытаясь понять, сможет ли сказать сейчас хоть слово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гх-х-х… п-п-пчему… ндо бло… рздеться? — выдавил он, но получилось лучше, чем когда они целовались, гораздо. Язык уже отпускало, еще немного, и все, Шран не соврал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А тот улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, коротко, на мгновение сверкнув белыми зубами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хотел посмотреть на тебя без одежды, — сказал он, потом мотнул головой и начал медленно, бережно сматывать яйцеклад обратно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голова кружилась, и Джон отошел к незастеленной койке. Обстановка на андорианском судне была все-таки слишком спартанской, хотя, кажется, тут просто никто не жил. Он подтянул комбинезон и медленно сел, придерживаясь рукой за стену.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— П-почему вы раньше людям об этом не говорили? В см… смысле, о четырех полах? — спросил Джон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шран, кажется, уже смирился с тем, что ему придется пересказывать азбучные истины. Он хмыкнул и покачал головой, не прекращая, впрочем, того, чем был занят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это слишком личная информация! — категорично заявил он. — Вулканцы, например, просто бесятся от нелогичности нашего размножения и считают, что нам нельзя доверять. Конечно, мы не раскрываем такие подробности слаборазвитым расам с типично двуполым размножением!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он фыркнул. Яйцеклад, снова смотанный в плотную спираль, исчез в ширинке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хотя кто бы говорил о логике. Логично, что ли, внезапно понимать, что у тебя гон, и кидаться на первого попавшегося партнера? Нормально, значит, не уметь читать сигналы своего же организма, да? Логика просто безупречная, — сказал Шран.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон медленно застегнул комбинезон на животе. Стоило бы подобрать футболку и одеться нормально — вот она, лежит на полу, — но для этого надо же пошевелиться и встать, а так не хотелось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Интересно, — пробормотал он, — можно ли этим заниматься без откладывания яиц?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шран прижал антенны к голове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Незачем тебе об этом знать. На, держи, — он бросил Джону футболку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одеваться на самом деле тоже не хотелось. Джон лениво расправил скользкую огнеупорную ткань и сунул голову в воротник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А дальше что? — спросил он, жмурясь. — Они… э-э-э… вырастут?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот еще! Конечно, нет, — отозвался Шран с непередаваемо презрительной — но не обидно, а так, — интонацией. — Нужна </span>
  <em>
    <span>ценность</span>
  </em>
  <span> еще от двух полов, я же говорил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жалко их все-таки, — сказал Джон, разглядывая блестящую аккуратную спираль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Глупости! — фыркнул Шран. — Ты о каждой яйцеклетке, что ли, жалеешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня сперматозоиды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тем более. Хотя если захочешь, можно попробовать: кажется, твою ДНК я все-таки адаптировал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет-нет, — торопливо отозвался Джон. Руки попадали в рукава с трудом, но в конце концов футболка сдалась на милость победителю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и ладно, все равно это просто символический жест, — сказал Шран. Он давно встал и хозяйничал теперь у шкафчика — доставал из него что-то, слишком похожее на бокалы. Как всегда, но сейчас определенно не помешает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я вспомнил! — вдруг сказал Джон. Мысль сверкнула в голове внезапно и, вероятно, совсем некстати. — Это не рукопожатие. Это как хлеб и соль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шран вопросительно шевельнул антеннами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, это когда едят из одной тарелки, тоже символический жест, делят самое дорогое, — пояснил Джон. Он застегнул комбинезон. Пальцы все еще дрожали, а в паху начало саднить. Наверное, Шран соврал про заживляющий эффект, и придется идти сдаваться Флоксу. Нет уж, лучше потерпеть немного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шран непроницаемо смотрел на него. Бутылка в его руке едва заметно, завораживающе покачивалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Еда, — сказал он. — Дорогое? Ты, Арчер, как скажешь… сравнил, тоже мне. Пищу с геномом. Вы, розовокожие, такие дремучие пока еще, но потенциал ощущается… Выпьешь? Это тоже часть ритуала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Алкоголь намного ценнее пищи, естественно. Джон усмехнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я так и знал, что выпивка рано или поздно выйдет на сцену, — сказал он и, оттолкнувшись от койки, встал. — Да, налей мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Говорят, — сказал Шран, —  что у клингонов все еще сложнее с этим делом. Сзади, вот, к ним лучше не подходить. Ну, так считается. Мы пока еще не ловили клингона живьем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голубая жидкость полилась в бокалы с едва слышным, приятным звуком. Джон и так был уверен, что от клингонов лучше держаться подальше — если получается, — но на всякий случай уточнил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему? В смысле, почему нельзя подходить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У них жало, — сказал Шран. — Вернее, стрекало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Жало? — переспросил Джон. — Где?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где-где, — отозвался Шран и сунул бокал ему в руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джон понял, что лучше об этом не спрашивать. Эль оказался слишком вкусным, а потом, какой смысл верить слухам? Вот уточнить обязательно стоит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но это — потом.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>